


Rehabilitated

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drugs, Fix-It, M/M, Rise of Arsenal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick isn't going to let Roy fall. Not again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehabilitated

It wasn't heroin. Not this time. It was pain pills, they helped him focus. He did _not_ have a problem. They'd even been prescribed. Originally, anyway.

Everyone just needed to understand what he was going through, all that he had lost. His arm was lost. Ollie was lost. Lian was.... Lian. He couldn't even think. He just needed another pill. The pill would make the pain go away. It would let him focus, let him get done what he needed to do. He wouldn't let anyone get hurt. He couldn't, not again.

"Roy," the Bat's voice came from above him, and Roy turned to see the Bat there.

"What do you want, Grayson?" he asked.

Batman pulled off his cowl, and he saw Dick's eyes there, looking at him in concern. He pushed it away. Dick had hurt him too. He wouldn't be hurt again.

"You need help," Dick said. "Dinah told me what happened."

Roy snorted. "Dinah hates you."

"But she loves you, and she's worried." Dick took a step towards him. "Roy, please." There was emotion in Dick's voice, but Roy couldn't figure out why Dick was so full of pain. Dick hadn't lost a child. Hadn't lost an arm. He was still whole.

Roy swung at him. "Leave me alone!" he yelled. Dick blocked the punch, as he knew he would. But he didn't punch back.

"Roy," Dick said again, and it was the old short pants speaking. It wasn't the bat-voice, or even his Nightwing voice. This was just Dick.

"You don't understand," Roy told him.

"I'm not going to let you do this to yourself, not again."

"You gave up any right when you left us," Roy snapped. "But maybe you were right, back with the Outsiders. I am just a junkie."

He thought that Dick would look hurt. He wanted to hurt him, wanted him to suffer. If he had been there, this wouldn't have happened.

"I was wrong to say that," Dick said, in that same even and completely infuriating tone. "Because you aren't. You are _not_ going down that path again. We won't let you."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because we love you."

"We?" Roy asked.

"The Titans. Your Family. All of us," Dick told him. "Roy, please, let us help you."

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"You didn't leave us alone when we needed you," Dick said, taking hold of Roy's one good arm.

Roy was shaking. "No," he whispered.

"This isn't what Lian wanted for you," Dick pressed again. "If you won't for me, will you at least stop this, for her? For her memory?"

Dick had always fought dirty, and Roy found himself being held by Dick. It was comforting, and right.

"She would hate this," he said. "Dinah will hate me too."

"She doesn't hate you," Dick said. "She could never hate you."

"I do need help," Roy said. He wasn't as far gone this time. At least he could admit it.

"I know," Dick said. "And we'll get you some."

Dick led him out of the warehouse, where Dinah and Donna and the Titans were waiting. He had his family. He had lost so much, but he wasn't quite gone yet.


End file.
